The Life And Death Of Kimberly Anne Mclain
by MegaanFenton998
Summary: Kimberly Was Just Your Normal Average Girl. Ephisis On WAS. All Until August 22 2003.
1. Introducng Me

Ever Heard Of Kimberly Anne McLain? No? Didn't Think So, Im Just Your Typical Average Girl Living The Life Of A Teenager With My Best Friends Danny, Tucker, Sam And Jazz, We All Go To The Same School, Casper High. So Everything SEEMS Normal Right? Wrong. Theres A Twist. Im A Ghost. I Died When I Was Just 7. I Got Hit By A Drunk Teenage Driver On A Dare. Danny's A Ghost Too, He Is Only Half Dead Though, and its An Endangered Species, Called a Halfa. Everyone Who Lives In Amity Park Knows I Died, Everyone Knows Day After Day I Save Their Pretty Little Asses When Danny Phantom Isn't Around To Save Them, And So I Get The Dustpan And Brush Whilst He Gets The Girl AND The Fame. It's Not Fair, but What If It Was the Other Way Around? What If I Got The Guy And The Fame, And Danny Just Lives In My Shadow? That'd Be Nice, Too Bad It Will Never Happen...

It Was Saturday Morning In August 2003, I Was Crossing The Road With My Mum, I Had A Balloon That I Had Been Carrying All Day, And The Wind Had Taken That Balloon From My Grasp, Leaving Me Jumping And Crying To Get It Back, Then A Blue Land Rover Came Screeching Round The Corner, Mum Tried To Save Me, But She Was Too Late, I'd Been Hit, And There Was Nothing She Could Do. She Sat There, On The Kerb With Her Head In Her Hands Screaming 'It Should Have Been Me!' I'd woken up about 4 Miles out Of Town, That's When I Met Tucker and Danny, I Was Walking down the Street Trying to Find My Way Home, But Danny Said to stop and See What the Matter Was, So I Told Them EVERYTHING. About My Mum, The Blue Land Rover That Had Killed Me Less Than Half An Hour Ago, And How I Needed Someone to Talk To. So Danny Took Me To His House, Put Plasters On My Wounds, And At That Point, I Knew We Were Going To Be Friends For Life, Or Afterlife, Or Something Like That... Danny Found His Parents Working in the Lab with Mr Fenton's Old College Buddy Vlad Masters, Multi-Billionaire, Mayor of Amity Park. Danny Asked If I Could Stay the Night As My Parents Were 'Out Of Town'  
I Felt Lonely There, And That's When I Met Jazz Fenton, Smart And Beautiful, Like Sam Manson, I'd Met Her Before Danny And Tucker, And She Recognised Me Instantly, She Thought That I Died In A Car Accident, "I Did." I Said Hesitatingly, Sam Backed Away; It Wasn't Until Danny Got His Powers That She Learned To Accept Me.


	2. Dates At the Park

And Here We Are Now, 10 Sleeps To Go, _Sings..._ 10 More Sleeps To Santa! 10 More Sleeps Till The Big Fat Man Comes Down Your Chimney Wraps The Presents And Drinks Your Beer, 10 MORE SLEEPS TO SAN- WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY KIM! Danny Screeched, "Hey, I Was Enjoying That! Tucker Yelled! "WELL TOO BAD TUCK!" Screamed Sam and Danny. Hah. The Lovebirds are turning On Foley I Murmured. Of Course I Got Slapped After, But It Was Pretty Funny *A/N Sorry If I Drag On And On With Details. Im Ill And SO Bored. Bye for Now* 

** OMG! ADVERT TIMEE – THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE WAS EXACTLY 100 WORDS! Just Thought I'd Tell You That! :L ** 

WARNING! CHATROOM FORMAT BELOW! 

Danny- Astro-Ghost.  
Sam- MoonlitGothica  
Tucker- TechIsEpic.  
Me- MrsMclain.  
Danni- HalfaGirl.  
Jazz- GhostGetter1  
*Astro-Ghost Has Signed On  
MoonlitGothica Has Signed On  
TechIsEpic Has Signed On  
HalfaGirl Has Signed On  
HalfaGirl- Hey Guys!  
Astro-Ghost- Hey Danielle!  
MrsMclain Has Signed On  
Mrs McLain- I Is In Da- Oh *Blushes* Hi Guys  
Astro-Ghost- Hey Kim! You want to meet me And Danni at the Park?  
MrsMclain- K! See You At...?  
HalfaGirl- 9.30  
MrsMclain- Hey Guys Can Tucker Come?  
MoonlitGothica- Only If I Can Too!  
GhostGetter1- And Me!  
Astro-Ghost- Yeah, You Guys Can Come Too I Suppose  
MrsMclain-Hey Umm Tucker?  
TechIsEpic. - Yeaah Kim?  
MrsMclain: You Want to Come Round Mine To Get Ready? I Can Sneak Us Both Out! And Then We Ca-  
TechIsEpic. - Kim? You're Babbling Again!  
MrsMclain- Oh *Blushes* Sorry!  
Astro-Ghost-Now Who's The Lovebirds?  
MoonlitGothica- He'll Meet You At 7  
MrsMclain- K *Smiles*  
EVERYONE- Bye!  
Tap- Tap "KIM! " Tucker Yelled As He Almost Fell. He'll Be Alright Kim, Just Play It Cool. "Kim?"  
"Sorry Tucker! Im Almost Ready" I So Wasn't, I Was A Nervous Wreck About What I Was Gonna Say Next "I Need To Ask You Something Kim..." Tucker Said He Was Obviously Being Hesitant With Me, So I Just Blurted Out.. "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?" His Face Was A Picture, Jaw Dropped, Eyes Wide Open, He Came To Hug Me, And Whispered In My Ear "Yes. I Will Go Out With You Kim" And Squeezed Me Tighter Till It Hurt, But I Didn't Care. My Heart Was On Fire, Nothing Could Spoil This Night! "C'mon Tuck, Were Gonna Be Late...! Wait! It's What Time!, Dammit. Shall I Fly Us?" He Couldn't Stop Smiling The Whole Way There, It Was Truly Amazing, We Saw Danny, Sam Danni, And Jazz, And They Saw Us, Walking Together Hand In Hand Talking About Something, But They Couldn't Figure Out What. But We Knew What It Was. We Were Talking About How They Would Take Us Being Together. And We Thought That They Wouldn't Take It Extremely Well , What If They Hated Us, What If They Pushed Us Too Close, What If- That's All That Was Running Through Our Minds, Then Finally, We Came Face To Face With The Four Amigo's, Or So We Had Thought, What If They Hate Us?

I Know It's Like REALLY Short, But Y'know, Im Ill And Tired ;( _I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!_


	3. Bets And Fights

Thank You To Sarlona Who Was My One AND ONLY Reviewer, It Takes 2 Seconds Just To Say Thats Great! Or You Could Impove On... Seriously Guys...

* * *

"HAH! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER! JAZMINE, SAMANTHA, DANIEL. MY MONEY PLEASE?" Danielle Boasted, _That Little Brat... Im So Gonna Get Her. __**"YOU BET ON US!" **_We Screamed "Actually Danielle, It Took Them... 7 Years, 5 Months And 20 Days So I Win the Bet. As I Was Closest." Sam Implied, It Was A Little Shallow For Her, "Sam, YOU BET ON US? Why Would You Do That! That's Like Me and Tucker Betting on How Long It Takes You and Sam to Go Out! Well Actually, ITS EXACTLY THE SAME! And it's So Gonna Happen. Right Tucker?" He Was Completely Overwhelmed With Giggles. It Wasn't Till Sam Slapped Him That I Joined In, And We All Fell About Laughing. Ok, So It Was Funny. But I Had To Break The Laughter, "Guys-" But Tucker Stopped Me, He Put His Lips To Mine, And I Could Not Breathe. It Was Amazing. Danny Came Up To Us And Hugged Us, Whilst The Others Just Stood There, With Their Mouths Wide Open. "Guys, What Are You Flycatchers? Close Your Mouths." I Said. "So you're not actually joking about this Then? Awwh.. Who Asked Who? Tell Us Everything! Wait No, Don't! Only What You Want To Tell Us! No TELL US EVERYTHING." "Guys! Calm Down, I Asked Him." I Told Them Every Thing, Well. Almost Everything, I Couldn't Because Of Danielle. "Awwh. The Three Ghost Runts All Together, What Is It, a Family Reunion?" Skulker Exclaimed, Whilst Shooting At Danny, Missing And Hitting Tucker. "TUCKER!" I Screamed, He Was Unconscious, He Had A Wound on His Right Arm, I Was Crying AtHad

The Surging Pain Going Through My Body As Some Had Hit Me Too, I Turned Around and Hit Him As Hard As I Could Until All My Energy Was Gone, I Sobbed Into His Yellow Shirt. Whilst Danielle And Danny Left To Take Care Of Skulker.  
Jazz and Sam Kneeled Beside Me, Making Sure I was Alright. "Yeah Skulker, And You Weren't Invited!" Danny Yelled Shooting A Glowing Green Ectoblast At Him, Throwing Him To The Ground (AN. I'm really bad At Describing Fight Scenes, So yeah...) "Haha, Until Next Time Whelps!" Skulker Exclaimed.

* * *

Anyway, Sorry Again About The Shortness, The Only Time I EVER Get To Go On Here Is At Night, So I End Up Really Tired...  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. KARAOKE

I Wanna Say Stuff Before I Start, I Wanna Say Thanks To DannyPhanton4eva For Bringing Me The Strength To Start Again, Not To Be A Quitter And To Carry On With This Story, I Also Wanna Say Sorry To Bazooka Wielding Pikachu, I Was Taught To Type Like This, And It's Sortaa Become A Habit Of Mine To Start Every Word With A Capital, I Only Sometimes Don't Do It Because My Spell Check Tells Me Not To :L  
ENJOYY (:

The Pain and Anger in My Body Was Rising Dramatically, I Needed to Take It out on Something, And that's When Danny's Ghost Sense Went Off. Just My Luck, It Was the Box Ghost, Poor Thing, He Didn't See It Coming, I Swear I Could Have Been There All Night The State I Was In. I was Screaming, Shouting and Crying, Dani and Danny Had to Drag Me off to Make Me Stop, But Even Then I Was Still Screaming and Kicking, They Calmed Me down with Marshmallows and Hot Cocoa, The Wound Was Throbbing All That Night, Christmas Eve Too. Danny Could Hear My Sobs In The Night As I Was Staying At His With Tucker, Sam, Jazz And Danielle. He Occasionally Turned Round To Talk, To Ask Me What Was Wrong, But I Usually Refused, It Wasn't Until I'd Hit My Arm Where The Cut Was That I Whimpered In Pain, And He Wouldn't Take No For An Answer This Time, I Told Him About How The Blast Had Hit Me As well, And How I Didn't Heal, He Was Worried, He Wouldn't Admit It, But I Could Tell By His eyes He Wanted To Know What Was Going On. "I Know You Guys Are Awake, And I Know You've Been Listening To What I've Been Saying " I Said, And Almost Instantly Tucker And Sam Came Up And Hugged Me, "You Know We Love You Right?" Tucker Said, I Nodded, Well Sort of; Sam Was Crushing My Head with Her Christmas Love. Cause You See, The Fenton's Are like My Parents, Im There Every Day Anyway, And I Get to Spend Christmas with Them, I Love Them to Bits, Like How I Loved My Mum and Dad, But That's All In The Past. I Spent The Day In Bed There, They Didn't Mind,  
It Wasn't Til They Noticed That I Wasn't Eating That They Knew Something Was Up. So I Told Them about The Accident, My Accident, and About How Skulker's always out to Get Me and Bring Me Down. And that's When Danny Told His Parents about His Accident, I Told Him That He Didn't Have To, But He Said That the Time for Secrets Was Over, And I Went Along With it Fine... Hmm. All the Secrets Huh? Tucker Still Had One. It Was Saturday Night At The Karaoke, And I Had Gotten Tucker A Drink, When I See Him Flirting, With Star Benson. She May Be One Of The A-List, But I Actually Thought She Was Different, So Later on When Star Wasn't With Him, I Told Him That I Didn't Think It Was Gonna Work Out...  
"Hey Umm... Tucker? We Need To Talk, Look, I Don't Think This Is Gonna Work Out" I Said Sharply, Trying Not To Break Down Into Floods of Tears "What Do You Mean?" He Said, The Emotion In His Eyes, Looked Like He Was Gonna Cry, "I Think We Should Break Up Tuck, I Saw You Flirting With Star, And It Wasn't JUST Her Either, Can We Still Be Mates Though?" I Still Wanted To Be His Mate, But Not His Girlfriend. He Replied With A Simple "Mhh." Whilst Nodding. "Who's Next?" The Announcer Well, Announced, And Then Danny Shouted "KIM IS!" "What! No Danny No. I WILL NOT SING." I Really Didn't Want To, But Of Course He Made Everyone Chant My Name "C'mon Kim, We All Know You Can Sing, Especially In the Shower ;) "Danny Said, Making a Pink Blush Spread from Cheek To Cheek, "Fine, I'll Sing." I Chose the Song Fading Away By Rihanna, 

_You say you love me  
__Well they feel like words to me  
Well this just ain't working  
Stop thinking you can run over me  
I'm drifting, I'm settling  
Off to a foreign place  
If I can't see what's__ in front of me  
It's a mystery, well then apparently  
Things just ain't the same  
And I'm ready for change  
Go on, be gone, bye bye, so long  
Can't you see that you're  
Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-a-a-away  
Away, away, away, away  
I opened up my eyes, and I finally realized  
Today, today, it's too late  
You're fading away  
Put a sock in it just stop running your mouth  
Got my mind made up, I ain't coming back again  
No way, no way, no way, no way  
'Cuz I'm so fed up, boy you got me messed up  
If you hooking' back up, don't press your luck today, today  
I'm blowing you away  
Things just ain't the same  
And I'm ready for change  
Go on, be gone, ta ta, so long  
Can't you see that you're  
Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-a-a-away  
Away, away, away, away  
I opened up my eyes, and I finally realized  
Today, today, it's too late  
You're fading away  
So you turned into a ghost right in front of my eyes  
Tell me what's a girl to do when she's crying inside?  
I'm about to go insane  
I'm jumping off this train  
Whether wrong or right, I'll be gone by night_

_Can't you see that you're  
Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-a-a-away  
Away, away, away, away  
I opened up my eyes, and I finally realized  
Today, today, it's too late  
You're fading away._

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM/ FADING BY RIHANNA. God I Wish I did though… _**your heart's desire is m- **__SHUT UP!  
_


End file.
